roblox_phantom_forcesfandomcom-20200223-history
M4
}} The M4 is an American Carbine member of the AR-15 Family. It is unlocked at Rank 14 or with credits (CR). History The M4 carbine is a firearm based on the CAR-15 family of weapons and M16A2 rifle, which in turn, are based on the AR-15 rifle platform from ArmaLite. It's essentially a shorter and lighter version of the M16A2, sharing 80% of its parts with the A2. Currently, it's used by all branches of the U.S. military and is replacing the M16 rifle in most U.S. Army units. Introduced in 1994, the M4 first went to the U.S. Army. The Marine Corps, despite initial resistance, has begun to adopt the M4 as their standard issue rifle. The M4 is much more suited for close quarters than a full-sized rifle like the M16 because the M16 would be too bulky for such an operation.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/M4_carbineWikipedia - M4 CarbineThe M4 is capable of firing in semi-automatic and 3-round burst (like the M16A2 and the M16A4), while the M4A1 variant is capable of both semi-automatic and fully automatic (like the M16A1 and M16A3). 'In-Game' General Information The M4 is an easy weapon to use for people who can use the burst setting well. It has low recoil even with no attachments, an average range, and a very high RoF (Rate of Fire) of 950 RPM. It also has high damage, dealing a 3SK in CQC, which is equivalent to one burst. The M4 is also very mobile, as it is essentially a shorter M16A4. You can use this mobility to your advantage by sneaking around corners and enemies quickly. The weapon is effective up to a moderate range. As well as having a very fast RoF and recoil, it also has one of the faster reloads in the game, clocking in at 2.3 seconds for a tactical reload and 2.7 seconds for a full reload. Usage & Tactics The M4 is very effective as an offensive weapon. Its low recoil, very high rate of fire and damage create a near-perfect carbine. The semi-auto has its place, but the M4 is more ideal for close to medium range engagements. The M4 deals 19 damage per shot at long range, meaning it will take 6 bullets to down an enemy. Using it in semi at close and moderate ranges will often get the player killed due to its poor damage output. With the 3 hit kill capacity at close range, the M4 is capable of a 1 burst kill like the M16A4. While the M4's 3-hit range is shorter than the M16A4's, its fire rate is superior to that of its Assault Rifle counterpart and has good hipfire performance. The gun lacks full-auto, which is often a downside for many players as the majority of players aren't very good with burst and are used to full auto. However, newer players whose habits aren't set in stone can get used to the burst mode, while a skilled player can adapt to any gameplay style. This gun cannot compete with a sniper rifle at long ranges, so the best tactic is to flank around the sniper. If the player dislikes burst mode and prefers full-auto instead, the M4A1 is a viable option in this case. The M4 is highly customizable. There are plenty of good combinations of attachments for any play style. Players can spend time fine-tuning the M4 to their playstyle, as it is extremely versatile and well-rounded. Conclusion The M4 is, in some ways, better than the M4A1. The M4 possesses both a higher maximum damage and higher RoF than its fully-automatic variant, overall having a much better TTK in CQC. For any skilled or adaptable player, this weapon will offer a direct upgrade to the M4A1. However, at longer distances, the M4 is less accurate compared to the M4A1, and continuously spraying the M4 will hinder accuracy at range further. For average players, the M4 is also more difficult to use due to being a burst fire weapon instead of a fully-automatic one. If a user wants a weapon that can spray bullets at enemies at longer ranges, the M4A1 is a better choice. However, when mastered, the M4 outclasses the M4A1 in almost every way. This compensates for users who spent time mastering the burst firemode. Pros & Cons Pros: * Very low recoil per burst. * Superior hipfire and aim stability. * High RoF (Rate of Fire). * Very light and mobile. * Compatible ammo. * Fast reload. * Extremely versatile and deadly especially in skilled hands. Cons: * Only burst and semi modes. * High muzzle flash. * Quick damage drop off. * 6SK at long range. Trivia * Before the version 0.12.7, the M4 had a three firing modes: Full-auto, Burst fire and Semi-auto. ** As of 0.12.5, the M4 got a model update and had the automatic firemode removed, for a more accurate representation of the real-life counterpart. *** Its fully-automatic counterpart, the M4A1, was later added in as a Rank 14 carbine (now 0). The new M4A1 has the same exact stats as the M4 before 0.12.7. * The M4 is a shorter derivative of the M16A2 with some improvements, such as the fact it uses a 14.5 inch barrel instead of a 20-inch barrel and a telescoping stock. This makes it better suited to CQC operations (such as in urban areas), support troops (i.e. artillery crews, medics, spotters, etc.), and vehicle crews as it is a lot more compact, but its effective range is a lot less than the M16 due to the reduced velocity * Before v0.12.7, when different optics were used on the M4, the front sight was removed, which was considered unrealistic because the front sight is attached to the gas block. ** This was fixed in v.0.12.7 * Optics are now adjusted in height with the assist of a slab that replaces the carry handle to avoid the front iron sight from blocking the reticle. * The M4 was often seen featured in some of the thumbnails of the game. ** However, it was a specially customized one that you cannot replicate in the actual game. In one of the thumbnails, the M4 was shown with a VCOG 6x scope, a laser, a green laser, a suppressor, and a vertical grip. * While the M4 has a built-in Flash Hider, there is no difference in the muzzle flash unless you apply the attachment. This also applies to the M4A1, M16A3, and M16A4. * Before the July 4th 2017 update, this was the default Carbine unlocked as a starter weapon. This is currently held by the M4A1. * The Rank to unlock the M4A1 originally was Rank 14. Currently, the M4 has this spot. Reference Category:Primary Weapons Category:Weaponry Category:Alpha Weapons Category:Carbines Category:AR-15 Family Category:Multi-Class Weaponry